User talk:Endocore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vault-Tec Labs! Thanks for your edit to the File:Brush.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dude101 (Talk) 03:19, April 7, 2010 Instant Ban Just kidding. Your blog is can be seen by everyone. I just had a quick look at the new goodies. Creating an article is super easy. Just click the Create article button on the left, then select blank page. There is a list of FO2 mods here, which you can have a look at. Click on the edit buttons and view the source to get an idea how it all works. Allot of them are rubbish though as I wrote them all in a rush. Oh and if you have not seen them already, have a look at the FO2 modding tutorials here, and please consider adding writing one your self in the future - Dude101 17:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll get the hang of this thing eventually. I'll probably make a few other posts on some minor stuff I made while I'm figuring things out, and rewrite the info I wanted to share on an enhanced script for Miria into a tutorial to put in that section of the site. Endocore 01:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Code Two spaces before each line is the "code" method. Sorry for short reply. Super tried Dude101 23:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate the help and the example edit. I never would have figured that 2 space thing out. On an unrelated note, was a change made to the way all the pages on the site display? When I came to sign in everything looked really bad--the green "rusty metal" background was everywhere and I could hardly read any text due to this; also the side menus were at the top and bottom of the pages, and their backgrounds were messed up. After I signed in I was able to get to my user preferences and change the display template for me so everything is back to normal, but if the pages look the way they did for others when I first navigated to the site today I don't think many people will be able to even look around. Endocore 16:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I see now. Two spaces have to be added, but only after removing all the tab stops. Woah. I'm going to see if there's a tool to help me, that's a lot of formatting. On the page display thing, I was thinking and it may be because I deleted all my cookies since I last vistited (I do that routinely every week), so nevermind. Endocore 17:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Endocore, I've just finished reading your Article about an improved Miria-Mod and I must say...I'm speechless! I ever dreamed about an deeper ingame-relationship with Miria for my little Hero, altough she was only implemented as an "gag" in the game. I wanted to ask if you could maybe put an DL Link from your own files into the article for the people that're already satisfied with the so far content and the implemented dialoges, or at least if you could send me the files directly via E-Mail or ICQ or somethin'. Simply send me your answer to my E-Mail (Nuin.Marlex@web.de) pls ;) Thx in advance :) {game.opponentLevelOffset} = {0} There's a specific thing I want to ask: bos.cfg has this line {game.opponentLevelOffset} = {0}. What does it do? I think it's enemies' level variable, so I change it to 2 just to check if there's any change. Thing is, Redux Hard combat is very hard, but I am not sure if it's a Redux thing, or that variable.Laclongquan (talk) 02:54, August 25, 2017 (UTC) I don't know what this does. I tried adjusting game difficulty to various settings, and the value (0) didn't change. Therefore my guess is it's a debug feature that was turned off by the original developers, but the bos.cfg entry was never removed by them. There are a number of things like this present in the code; for example, there were switches to run the game in a window, start at any level, make pcs or npcs invulnerable, and so forth, but none of them work (or are deprecated) in the released version. I did some research and no other info is available on the setting you mentioned, so this is probably the case. Endocore (talk) 23:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) My guess based on a few observations on a FTBOS, modded by Redux, then Equilibrium, with that variable set to 2. I think it readjust the level of a few NPC based on that variable. I notice a few has HP in the range of hundreds despite my PC is only in level 7-8. I am not sure if how much that variable affect hostile entities, as the HP doesnt show anything noteworthy. (Preoria, the turrets give 59 XP per killed) I might try set it to 9 just to see how much they affect combat.Laclongquan (talk) 03:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Updates--when? Sup Been almost two years since the last blog on Mod DB or anywhere ive looked any chance at a text update somewhere ? 17:58, December 11, 2017 (UTC) A random asshole Thanks for the interest. As much as I'd like to get back to work on modding, I have too many real life things I'm juggling. All my projects are indefinitely on hold unfortunately, though I plan to get back to them first chance I get as modding is the hobby I enjoy more than any other. Endocore (talk) 01:02, December 18, 2017 (UTC) World Map for Fallout 2 Hello, My name is Tzur, 29 years old from Israel. I want to mod fallout 2 so that the map size will be bigger in order to include more content into the game. It's just a long time dream of mine. Your beautiful map ( http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Endocore/Giant_World_Map_for_Fallout_2 ) seems to be perfect for me. I wanted to include New Mexico and parts of Colorado as well, but you mentioned that the maximum map size being 10x10. Is this still true btw, with recent mods and patches and all? Anyway, I would like to get the files which can help me achive this (tiles, msk and maybe other stuff which can help). If you can, please send me those at zorchar@gmail.com , I would really appriciate it. Thank you for your time and effort, Tzur Kanfer. 07:18, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi Tzur. You're actually the first person to ask about that world map since I posted about it many years ago. Thanks for the interest. Unfortunately, I just searched through my archives and I can't find the files regarding that project (it was two computers ago when I last worked on that, and the info was probably overlooked when transferring data at one point or another). If I do find these files in the future, I'll certainly send them to you. As far as I know, nothing has changed regarding the maximum world map size in FO2. The engine is old, and can only handle so much processing at any one time. As I recall, the work I did on that worldmap wasn't all that hard. You could probably duplicate it in a day or two. Probably the most important step is finding a good base map to work with, one that covers the area in which you're interested. After that, converting it into darker, more vivid "comic book" colors to match the FO2 art style is pretty simple. The hardest thing, as I recall, was slicing the map up into a bunch of tiny squares, each of which needs to be a separate image. You'll need the MSK Tools for this final step of getting your images into a format the game can use. Those MSK Tools should be available at Drobovik's Fallout Modding Archive. If not, let me know and I'll be happy to send them to you. Good luck on your project. Keep us all updated, as I'm sure other folks would be interested in such a mod as well. Endocore (talk) 04:26, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for replying. I figured i'll try asking the fan community for a good BMP file of the region (fallout 1 style preferable, 3500X3000), since I have no idea about photoshopping and such. I can seperate the tiles, create msks etc' myself, though i am having trouble with the final frm coloration (perhaps a pallate problem). I will keep you updated about my progress. Probably will be kinda slow though. Regards, Tzur Kanfer 14:54, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Update Managed to splice some bits from Google Maps and made a complete region map for the intended mod. https://ufile.io/1kdhp - a 1 to 1 ratio, 10x8 tiles. (1 BMP file) https://ufile.io/ou87f - a 2 to 1 ratio 10x8 tiles. (1 BMP file) I didn't yet split it to 350x300 or frm since i still don't know how to give it a Fallout feel. Hope someone can help me with it ;) Tzur Kanfer 12:42, June 25, 2018 (UTC) zorchar@gmail.com Good news, Tzur. I found these map files buried in an old zip archive. There are the sliced images converted to frm, the msk files, and notes providing instructions on how to use them all. I put the whole thing up for download here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/82p3byatp15nuw3/FO2_world_larger_worldmap.7z/file and updated the project page as well. As for how to work on the image you posted, basically the goal is twofold: a) Make it look like a dead, deserted, gloomy, nuclear devastated wasteland b) Make it look surreal in a comic-book, pop-art style. Use few but vivid colors, and have it in general look dark/burned out overall. The best example is to look at existing Fallout and Fallout 2 world maps. The Fallout map is a lot brighter and colorful, while the FO2 map is very brown and glum. Either style works well. I looked at your image and spent about five minutes on it. This would be a step in the right direction, though you'd still need a lot more work: https://i.imgur.com/8rgmOe8.jpg You'd want to get rid of the green bits, smooth out the water, and make the whole thing look more depressing and putrid overall. :) Anyway, I hope this is helpful to you. Keep us all updated on your work. Endocore (talk) 01:52, July 1, 2018 (UTC) A hello from a new guy Hi, Endocore. I've been getting back into Fallout modding after the E3 annoucement and was wondering if there was something I could do to help out around here. Most of my knowlege revolves around Fallout 3, Fallout NV, and Fallout 4 but I'm pretty fimiliar with how to mod them as well as many tools and frameworks that have been built up around them. FunnyNotFunny (talk) 02:12, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello and welcome. Folks with modding knowledge are always invited to participate in any way they can, as all of us are always eager to explore new and expanded content in our favorite games. Here at the wiki, I've wanted for a long time to add some new sections for Fallout 4 modding, as we've rather fallen behind the times by not keeping up with that topic. Unfortunately I just don't know much about it or what's going on in that area lately, so I'm probably not the best person to try expanding in that area. As for modding in general for any Fallout game, my advice to people has always been to start with little things that you think would make your own playthroughs better or more fun. The last thing you want is for modding to become work-- because you'll never get paid for it, and if your enthusiasm lags then there's no reason to go on. I've been modding the Fallout series for going on 20 years now, and the reason I've maintained my interest in the hobby is that I always stay focused on the heart of the matter-- having fun. I make mods that interest me and make my own gaming more entertaining, and I release them because I figure the work is already done anyway, so why not. It turns out that things I think will make a game better are almost always things that many other people also enjoy using in their own play. That's the most fundamental idea of the hobby-- if one person enjoys something, there are sure to be others who will like it as well. Modding projects that fail usually collapse because they are far too ambitious. A potential modder will come up with some grand plan for making a zillion changes and adding new areas bigger than the original games. Such projects are usually doomed to fail either because the aspiring author either lacks the technical knowledge to implement them, or lacks the frankly unnatural amounts of hobby time to do the work, or both. The bottom line, then, is: start small on simple changes that interest you personally. Get a few of those together, then share them and get some feedback on ways to make them even better. Wash, rinse, repeat, and before you know you're a veteran published modder. Good luck on any projects of yours. If you already have some stuff, or are starting on something entirely new, let us know. As I said, there are sure to be others who will enjoy your work. More Shop Talk Thanks for the files and BMP edit. Very glad you found those. Nice work getting the map to look right. Posted a massage on NMA and this modder LEXX said I should save the map for last basiclly. I have some of the story figured out, but I would like to start making city maps. Tzur Kanfer 22:21, July 4, 2018 (UTC) That sounds like generally good advice. Usually, putting your world map in the game would be one of the last things you do. This is because you'll first want to have a good idea of your mod's story and locations to decide where the adventure areas will be and how far they are from each other. Also, putting together your random encounter and special encounter tables is something that's a lot of fairly tedious work (making a worldmap.txt) that first requires you to have all your special creature and enemy characters (proto files) finished. On the other hand, if you look at my advice above to FunnyNotFunny, part of what I was trying to say there was that when modding it's vital to keep up your enthusiasm level. I've found that this is primarily accomplished by working on whatever interests me most at any given time. If right now you're mostly excited about the world map, then work on the world map. The most important thing about modding is just to keep a steady pace of effort over a long period of time (whether it's one hour a day or six hours a day doesn't matter as long as it's consistent). Endocore (talk) 18:34, July 5, 2018 (UTC) a Discord Chat for VTL Hello, i noticed that the Vault-Tec Labs doesn't have a wiki chat page and is wondering if you would allow me and a couple of other people make a Discord chat for them as I believe this would be a great use of my time (that which i have much of) and potentially help other modders out with tips and tricks on making stuff. Spongefreak1770 (talk) 01:12, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. We could certainly use some kind of discussion venue. I was just recently looking into what wikia offers along those lines, but hadn't gotten much further in my research than discovering that forums are being eliminated. Anyway, new ways to connect those interested in modding are always a good thing. Can you tell me more about what you had in mind? Endocore (talk) 02:04, July 15, 2018 (UTC) You're being ridiculous. #The objective of bug reports is getting bugs fixed. The page is not there for recreational reading. #Github is not my own website. Mkt1970 (talk) 05:16, July 8, 2019 (UTC)